clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper
Clone troopers were clones of a template, a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett, that were created to serve the Galactic Senate. They were grown at twice the rate of normal humans and they had unwavering loyalty to the Senate. They were grown to obey orders without question, no matter what they were, unless someone of higher authority vetoed it. The only clone that was not like the others was Boba Fett, clones without differences; he was grown at the same rate that a normal human would and he didn't have to obey orders if he didn't want to. They were created on a watery world Kamino, which had the best cloning facilities known. They were trained by Jango Fett himself, which helped them learn the ways of their "father" the best. They were also trained by paid Mandalorians who wanted to bring back the way of their people. Some clone troopers were also trained by other clones, one of which was Alpha-17, a famous trainer. They were trained and they fought in a three-year-long war called the Clone Wars on the side of the Republic. They fought against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its leaders. The first battle was on the desert planet Geonosis in 22 BBY. The war continued on until 19 BBY, when Order 66 was issued, which was to kill their Jedi commanders. The clone troopers obeyed and killed many of the Jedi, exterminating almost all of them forever. The Republic then killed the Separatist leaders including Count Dooku, ending the war. Then Chancellor and Sith Lord Palpatine, now known as Darth Sidious, took over and turned the Republic into an empire under the command of him. The clone troopers were then turned into Imperial stormtroopers that made up the main soldiers of the Empire. Some clones that were made on Kamino rebelled against their brothers and ended up trying to kill them, but eventually died. History Beginning Around the year 32 BBY, and before the Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the Kaminoans to create an army for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was tricked by former Jedi Tyranus to help his plan for galactic conquest, and Master Sifo-Dyas was killed by him when he was finished. To protect the secret of the creation, the planet Kamino was erased from the Jedi Archives. The Kaminoans decided to create the army after the bounty hunter Jango Fett, as they were supposed to form the army after one ideal being. They chose Jango Fett because he proved himself intelligent and strong in battle. He also captured the Jedi Komari Vosa, proving himself. He agreed to be cloned, in exchange for one unaltered clone as his son. His request was granted and he was cloned. Before the cloning could be started, the Kaminoans took Fett's DNA and altered it to make it to their liking. The soldiers that were going to be bred would be utterly loyal to the Galactic Republic and the Chancellor of the Senate. They first bred twelve soldiers as the testing group, and the were designated the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Due to the failed testing, only half of them survived, as they failed to be altered correctly. The last six were deemed failures and were to be exterminated, but were saved by Kal Skirata and Jango Fett. Because of his action, Kal Skirata was tasked with training the clone troopers. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the the unknown world of Kamino in the Outer Rims. When he entered a building, he was greatly surprised to find that the inhabitants were waiting for him there. He was greeted by Prime Minister Lama Su. He went along with what they were saying, even though he was taken by surprise. He was even more amazed to find that the Kaminoans had produced 200,000 impressive units, all for the Republic. Battle of Geonosis After his meeting was over, and he had tracked Fett to Geonosis, he reported to the Jedi Council that the Republic had a gigantic army waiting for them. Soon, he was caught by Count Dooku and Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala went to rescue him, only to also be captured. In the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine had accepted the grand army that was waiting for him, and Grandmaster Yoda took 192,000 units and 200 Jedi to Geonosis to rescue the Jedi and destroy the droid army. Life of a Clone Trooper Creation All young clone soldiers started as an embryo in a cloning tube. They were most likely tested to see if they were bred correctly and were loyal to the Republic. The Kaminoans had created millions of tubes and produces millions of these identical troopers, hundreds of thousands at a time. Once they were seen as an acceptable trooper, they started their training. Training As a young soldier, they were trained to be completely loyal and trusting, creating the perfect soldier. Because Jango Fett had been the template for this whole operation, he wanted to be the trainer of the clones to make them fight like him. Other Mandalorian mercenaries and bounty hunters were hired to train the clones as well, because Fett was a Mandalorian, and they fought like him. One of those trainers included Kal Skirata. Because of the time shortage, the clones were bred twice as fast as regular humans, making them age twice as fast. At ten years of age, a clone trooper was twenty and was perfectly fit for battle. Even though they were bred perfectly, some were not, and they were assigned other jobs. One of the clones were 99, who was assigned clean-up duties due to his failure. Other instances included disobeying orders from commanding officers, just as Captain Rex disobeyed Jedi General Pong Krell's orders. Another was when clones were not bred with 20/20 or perfect vision, and the whole battalion disappeared during the night time and was never seen from again. Some clone troopers were gifted with the thought of independence. The ARC troopers, or Advanced Recon Commandos, were given this to make them the best elite soldiers in the Republic. Some commanders and other officers also had more independence because they had to create strategies. All of the clones received training in the basic skills of a military officer such as marksmanship or sharpshooting, weapons and vehicle training, and the officers received commanding training. Some clone troopers received training in areas others did not to prepare them. An example is that a clone pilot will be trained to fly a ship, and a medic will be trained to treat medical injuries. To be perfect, all of the clones were sworn to obey the Command Code, where they pledged their loyalty to the Senate and Republic, even if it meant death. Near the end of the training stage, the clone troopers had to take a final test to pass. The Jedi in command of training and the overseer of training, along with some other clone officers had to determine if the training squad members were fit to join the clone army. If they did not pass, they were failures and were assigned to non-fighting jobs such as janitorial jobs. When the graduated, they attended a ceremony and were shipped off to their various planets and started their jobs. Mandalorian Influence Because Jango Fett and the trainers were Mandalorians, their culture had an effect on the clones. Their armor was similar to the Mandalorians', and some of the troopers spoke Mando'a, the language of Mandalorians. A Mandalorian honor was "Jaig eyes", an award for bravery in the battlefield. Two clones were known to receive this award, Captain Rex and Alpha-17. Jango Fett and some Mandalorians formed a group called the Cuy'val Dar, with the commando groups. Equipment and Appearance Clone troopers looked exactly like their "father", Jango Fett, so they all looked the same. They were humans with black hair that was usually trimmed in an army buzz style, though sometimes they would dye their hair red, blond, or other colors. Some even shaved off all their hair and became bald. All clones had brown eyes and some had facial hair such as a goatee, and some clones had tattoos on their heads. All clone troopers had the same height, 1.83 meters, or 6 feet, and they were all male. Clone troopers had white armor over a black body suit that fit them all perfectly, as they were the same. Some clone troopers had markings on their armor to show either rank or the unit they belonged to. Others had kamas, pauldrons, macrobinoculars, visors, and jetpacks. All clone troopers had an identifying chip on their wrist which displayed their profile. On it is their identification number, a picture, battles fought in, and other such information. Phase I armor The Kaminoans developed two main types of armor: Phase I clone trooper armor and Phase II clone trooper armor. Phase I armor was based on Jango Fett's Mandalorian shock trooper armor. It consisted of twenty white plastoid plates that were attached to the black body suit. The boots of the armor were high-traction, making it easier to hold onto the ground. It also a breath filter and an internal comlink on the inside of the helmet, which had a dark T-like visor on the front side to see through. At their waistline, they had a utility belt that held cables, a meal of rations, extra packs for ammunition, a bomb, and for some select clones, holsters for their DC-17 hand blasters. For Phase I armor, colors were used to signify rank: yellow markings were for the clone commanders, red was for the captains, blue was used on lieutenants' armor, and the color green was used for clone sergeants' armor. As the war went on, some colors were added onto their armor for special purposes; one of them was Jaig eyes, a Mandalorian honor for bravery in the battlefield. Phase I clone trooper armor had many variants. Some included clone pilots, clone flame troopers, ARC troopers, ARF troopers, clone commandos, and clone shadow troopers. Phase II armor Later on in the war, Phase II clone trooper armor was developed to replace Phase I armor because it fixed all of the flaws that the first version had accumulated. Some differences were that the top of the helmet was curved more, it was lighter and protected the clone inside better, it was pressurized, and it was more adaptable. In Phase II armor, color was shown to not show rank, but to show the unit they belonged to. Some exampled were yellow marks for the 327th Star Corps, blue markings for the 501st Legion, and green marks for the 41st Elite Corps. Phase II armor had some variants that Phase I did not. The Galactic Marines only had Phase II armor, with purple markings and synthmesh on their helmets. Clone scout troopers had the same case as the Galactic Marines, and they had oddly shaped helmets compared to the regular armor. Two others were AT-RT drivers and paratroopers. ARC troopers also used Phase II armor, even though experimental Phase II armor was being used before Phase II armor was released to regular clones. After the Empire was created and the Galactic Republic destroyed, most clone troopers changed to stormtrooper armor from Phase II, but some did not. A group of clone troopers that kept their Phase II armor were the shadow troopers; they kept their armor as a reminder of Emperor Palpatine's rise to power. Stormtrooper armor was the third variant of the armor. Other types of armor in ARC trooper armor]]Some other types of armor included Katarn-class commando armor, ARC trooper armor, and clone training armor. Katarn-class armor was a class of armor used by the Republic commandos. It provided more protection than any other type of armor used by the Republic. It also had deflector shields. Mark II Katarn armor was used repel Verpine shatter guns and EMP weaponry. Mark III Katarn armor was reinforced against laser cannons and light grenades. Advanced Recon Commando armor, also known as ARC trooper armor, was a Phase II type of armor used by ARC troopers. It had many attachments including jetpacks, rocket dart launchers, rangefinders, and mini flamethrowers. The pauldrons used on ARC trooper armor had extra plates on it, and it had additional pouches used for carrying ammunition, med kits, and other accessories. They also had life-support packs on their backs. Clone training armor was used by clone cadets that were training to become troopers on Kamino. Clone training armor had a body suit and had more padding inside than regular clone troopers did. The helmet used showed the face of the trooper wearing it. The clone troopers who wore it had numbers 1-5 on the backs and shoulder pads, and this armor was not used after graduation; it was replaced with Phase I or Phase II armor. Weaponry Clone troopers have many different types of weapons. Some of them include DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-15S blaster, DC-17 hand blasters, Z-6 rotary blaster cannons, and DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems. Some other weapons they used included V-1 thermal detonators, LXR-6 concussion grenades, V-6 haywire grenades, electro-magnetic pulse grenades, EMP grenades, and detonation packs. Special clone troopers In the Grand Army of the Republic, many variants of clone troopers were bred to serve different purposes. *'Advanced Recon Commandos', or ARC troopers, were some of the most elite clone troopers. They had extra accessories that regular clone troops did not have and they performed special missions. They were nicknamed, "Raw Jangos". **''Alpha''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were some of the most elite clone troopers of the GAR and the ARC troopers. **''Null''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were the failures of the Kaminoan breeding and even though they were not totally loyal to the GAR, they were some of the best clone Intel units. **''Rail''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were the last type of ARC trooper bred. They were made with Phase I ARC trooper armor to help the anti-troopers in rebelling against the Empire. * , an ARF trooper]]Advanced Recon Force troopers were troopers that carried out special missions that included spying, surveillance, and reconnaissance. *'Anti-troopers' were the last troopers to be bred and they were made to aid the Kaminoans in rebelling against the Empire. *'AT-RT drivers' were clone troopers that drove AT-RTs, or All Terrain Recon Transports. These troopers were mainly seen during the middle and ends of the war. *'AT-TE commanders' were elite troopers that received ARC trooper training to drive and operate the massive AT-TEs, or All Terrain Tactical Enforcers. *'Biker Advanced Recon Commandos', or BARC troopers, were clones that drove BARC speeders for the Grand Army of the Republic. BARC troopers were deployed during the last years of the war to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists. *'Blurrg troopers' were troopers who used blurrgs as their transportation. *'Clone assassins' were clones that were armed not with guns, but vibroblades and were bred to eliminate Jedi during Order 66. *'Clone blaze troopers' were clones that were heavily armed and used for clearing the path for the artillery to pass through the enemy lines. *'Clone cold assault troopers' were clones that had different armor that was used to keep the wearer warm in snowy regions. * Clone commandos were special clones of the GAR that were organized into four-man squads and completed missions that regular clone troopers could not complete. These clones were thought to be superior to other clone troopers. *'Clone engineers' were clone troopers that did many different jobs; they repaired broken vehicles, did bomb workings, and other such things. *'Clone flame troopers' were first seen used by Ki-Adi-Mundi's troopers. These troopers used flamethrowers to fight their their live opponent, as it would not work well against droids. *'Clone heavy gunners' were troopers that used explosives and heavy weaponry. *'Clone heavy troopers' were ARC trooper heavy weapon specialists. They were equipped with many dangerous weapons including missile and rocket launchers. *'Clone jet troopers' were clones that operated with jetpacks. They had many different weaponry including EMP grenade launchers, DC-17 hand blasters, and thermal detonators. They are used by Jedi Generals to aid them with attacking Separatists from above. *'Clone lancer troopers' were clones that drove some of the many speeder bikes that the GAR provided with a power lance. *'Clone marines' were clone troopers that were used to attack Separatists ships from space. Some of the weapons they used were DC-15A blaster rifles, PLX-1 rocket launchers, and commando pistols. *'Clone ordnance specialists' were troopers that defused bombs and other explosive devices. They wore orange armor to be easily identified. *'Clone paratroopers' were clone troopers that were made for high-altitude jumps on the enemy. Because of this special job, they had special armor. * Clone scout troopers were clones that were used as scouts in the Grand Army of the Republic. They had oddly shaped helmets and sometimes wore camouflaged armor. *'Clone SCUBA troopers' were clones that were used underwater, as regular clones could not breath without the special equipment SCUBA troopers had. *'Clone shadow troopers' were troopers of the Republic that were sent for stealth missions. They were created by to replace the dwindling number of ARCs and they had different and better armor than regular clone troopers. *'Clone shock troopers' were the elite members of the Coruscant. They served as guards for the important people on Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine liked these guards and brought them with him when he went to Mustafar in 19 BBY. *'Clone snipers' were clone troopers that had excellent aim with a gun and used to destroy their enemies at long distances. *'Clone trooper medics' were clones that treated wounded clone troopers with first-aid. They did not fight, as their skills where needed elsewhere. *'Clone trooper pilots' were the clone troopers that drove and flew the various vehicles that the GAR needed. They also served as field technicians. *'MEC troopers' were clones that were the best troopers in the GAR. They had many heavy weapons and were very dangerous. *'Special ops clone troopers' were clothed in a dark color and carried out dangerous and difficult missions. Ranks of the 21st Nova Corps]]Because it would be too hard to operate the GAR without some clones being able to lead others, ranks were put into place. The lowest would be private with the highest being a clone marshal commander. *'Clone trooper commanders' had a few variants and a set commander rank has not been established. **'Clone marshal commanders' had yellow markings and their command role was corps commanders. ***Examples: Cody (212th Attack Battalion), Bacara (21st Nova Corps), and Bly (327th Star Corps) ***HUD Glyph- :::: **'Senior clone commanders' had yellow markings and their command role was Brigade/Legion commander. ***Examples: Gree (41st Elite Corps), Appo (501st Legion), and A'den (7th Legion) ***HUD Glyph- ::: **'Clone regimental commanders' had yellow markings and their command role was regiment commander. ***Examples: CRC-09/571 (416th Star Corps) and Vill (501st Legion) ***HUD Glyph- :: ** Clone battalion commanders had yellow markings and their command role was battalion leader. ***Examples: CRC-09/571 (416th Star Corps), later promoted to clone battalion commander ***HUD Glyph- : *'Clone trooper majors' had red markings and their command role was battalion leader. They supported the battalion commanders. **Examples: CT-12/12-0068 (Hawkbat Battalion) and CT-43/76-9155 (Squad Seven) **HUD Glyph- IIII *'Clone trooper captains' had red markings and their command role was company leader. **Examples: Alpha-17 (Squad Seven), Hammer (Rancor Battalion), and Rex (Torrent Company) **HUD Glyph- III *'Clone trooper lieutenant's had blue markings and their command role was platoon leader. **Examples: Denal (501st Legion), Galle (327th Star Corps), and Hawk (Torrent Company) **HUD Glyph- II ** ]]2nd Lieutenants had blue markings and their command role was platoon leader. ***Examples: CL-33/890 ***HUD Glyph- I *'Clone trooper sergeant-majors' had green markings and their command role was second-in-command of platoons. **HUD Glyph- //// *'Clone trooper sergeants' had green markings and their command role was squad leader. **Examples: Boss (Delta Squad), Fox (501st Legion), and Niner (Omega Squad) **HUD Glyph- /// *'Clone trooper corporals' had white armor and their command role was second-in-command of a squad. **Examples: Comet (Wolfpack) and Spanner **HUD Glyph- // *'Clone trooper privates' had white armor and had no command role. **HUD Glyph- / Identification Clone troopers had numbers to identify who they were instead of names, as the Kaminoans didn't think of them as real people. Each trooper has an identification number in their DNA, so the Kaminoans developed a special scanner that can scan what identification number you have and it displays it on a small LED screen at the back of their helmet. *Clone commander and clone captain designations started out with a CC- (or CRC- for a clone regimental commander) and then a series of numbers afterward. *''Null''-class ARC troopers started out with a N- or Null- and number from 1-12. *''Alpha''-class ARC troopers had an A- or Alpha- designations starting before their numbers. *Clone commandos had RC-, for Republic Commando, and then a series of digits afterwards. *Clone lieutenants had either CL- or CT- at the beginning of their identification and numbers afterward. *Clone sergeants had either a CS- or CT- beginning for their designation. *Regular clone troopers had CT- for the beginning of their identification number. Special Units *104th Battalion **Wolfpack *212th Attack Battalion **Ghost Company *327th Star Corps *41st Elite Corps **Green Company *501st Legion **Torrent Company *91st Reconnaissance Corps **Lightning Squadron *Blue Squadron *Coruscant Guard *Delta Squad *Galactic Marines *Gold Squadron *Shadow Squadron External Links *[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper Clone Trooper] on Clone Wars Wiki *[http://www.cuswe.org/newdescr.asp?search=36180 Clone trooper] on the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clone_trooper Clone trooper] on Wikipedia *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper Clone trooper] on Wookieepedia Category:Clone troopers Category:Ranks